1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and particularly to a mounting device which can readily and conveniently mount a plurality of fans to a server.
2. Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal temperature operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
Oftentimes, a server comprises a plurality of electronic components installed therein. The electronic components are generally arranged in line array and only narrow space is provided between adjacent two electronic components. A plurality of heat sinks is attached on the electronic components for heat dissipating of the electronic components. A plurality of fans is installed in the server for improving heat dissipating of the heat sinks. The fans are generally separately mounted to the server. However, the server provides a small space for each fan. Thus, it is difficult and inconvenient to mount the fans to the server separately. Furthermore, leads of a fan which is desired to be mounted to the server is prone to interfere with leads of adjacent fans which are already mounted in the server.